


Beauty & The Beast

by midnightcas



Series: Faith & Trust & Pixie Dust [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Derek is the beast - Freeform, Disney AU, Disney Princess AU, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Stiles is a Disney Princess, not too sure, sterek, will be updated soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightcas/pseuds/midnightcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be our guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty & The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I decided to rewrite something that's been in my "works" for a while now and indulge myself in a little Disney Princess AU.  
> I'm thinking that I'll probably start a series off of Disney Movies & Sterek bc Stiles and Derek are perfect for each other in every time period and situation.  
> If you want to drop a movie request (or any fic request) by me, just go to the link down below.  
> I hope you guys like it.  
> Lots of Love & Lots of Sterek x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to rewrite.  
> Hope you guys enjoy his very cliche AU.  
> I'm thinking that I'll do a Disney AU series on here though. If you have any requests of a movie to do just drop me a request in the link down below.

**Once Upon A Time...  
** in a far away land lived a young prince and his family in a shining towering castle. The Hales were a kind people. Vivid and merciful. They often visited the lowly villages and towns, making them adored all throughout the Kingdom of Beacon. Queen Talia ruled with kindness and an iron fist, her husband, the King by her side. Together they had three children. Their two daughters, Laura and Cora, were married off to neighboring Kingdoms, growing the strength of Beacon even further. Then there was the youngest of them all, Prince Derek. Who was unmarried and therefore in line for the throne. He also happened to be the most spoiled, self serving and coldest out of the Hale family. He was never defied, never told no, with the snap of his fingers he had everything just short of the world at his hands. The people of the village were appalled by his behavior and Talia often struggled with his infamous ways. But as a mother, it was her job to see past that and love him, which she did.

During a long winter, the castle was left in Prince Derek’s control as his parents, the King and the Queen, were visiting Queen Cora of the Davenport Kingdom. It was a cold season. The villages were tied down, people stayed inside by the fire, no one dared to leave their homes after dark.

One night, an old beggar woman, who called herself Marin, came to the castle to seek shelter from the bitter cold and offered the young Prince a single rose in return for a night’s safety. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the fourteen year old sneered at the worthless gift and turned her away. She warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within and again, offered him the rose in exchange for shelter. When he denied her again, the woman’s ‘ugliness’ melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress with soft brown hair and glowing golden eyes. Awestruck by her beauty, Derek tripped over himself to apologize and offered her the best room in the castle. But it was too late. She had already seen that there was no love in his heart.

As punishment she changed him. His parents returned home unable to stop themselves from shifting into a horrid beast with fur and fangs. Kingdoms away, Laura and Cora struggled themselves. Lycanthropy had found it’s way into the Hale family and taken hold. It was a curse that could be used against them. A secret so powerful that it could break an entire Kingdom. Derek, however, was unable to turn back into his human state, forever a werewolf with glowing amber eyes and pointing fangs. But that wasn’t all. All those who lived inside the castle walls, too, were changed. They were confined in the castle walls and could never leave, taking the form of furnishing and stationary items.

Ashamed of his wrong doings and his monstrous form, the Prince too enclosed himself in the castle, the enchantress granting him only one window to the outside world, a magic mirror. The rose that Marin had offered him, truly was enchanted. It was to grow and bloom for seven years, until his twenty first birthday, the coming of age of a man. And if, and only if, he learned to love another by then as well as earn their love in return by the time the last petal had fallen, the curse would be broken. But if not, he would be forever doomed to remain in his beastly form.

Years later the King and Queen died quiet death from illness and left him to rule. The people were hesitant to be ruled by a King without a face. But in remembrance of the Queen, they obeyed. Orders were little and few and time went on much as time did before. While everything else seemed to be working itself out, the Prince fell into desperate despair. Time passed and he lost all hope.

For, who could ever learn to love a beast?

 

 

 **Seven Years Later...  
** Stiles left his home early one morning and was greeted by the warming colors of the sky. The birds chirped and splashed in the wet dew on the grass, taking advantage of the quiet town. He set out for the village, hoping to avoid the usual morning rush of his peers and make his weekly trip to the library. The small town of Beacon Hills, while quiet and rooted in routine, was upbeat and joyous. He reached the town square to be greeted by a number of waves and overlapping shouts of “bonjours” and “hellos”. The Baker, Mr. Greene, always greeted him warmly. His wife Tara had grown up with his mother. And while the family was kind hearted, they never really cared for Stiles’ long winded explanations or ramblings about the wild adventures he had just read about in some book. So he kept the interactions short.  
While most of the elders in the village didn’t mind his quirky, offbeat ways, some of them voiced their strong disdain about his distracted and hyperactive demeanor. Stiles always felt a step out of place here, but it was all he knew. His father was here and so were the memories of his mother. The only place he truly felt at home was at his house or in the book store.

“Stiles,” Deaton greeted, “back already?”

He grinned, “Yeah. This one was so good. Do you have any more like it?”

Deaton smiled.

“I think I have...what about this one?”

“I’ve read that one.”  
  
“This one?” He grabbed another.  
  
“That one too.”  
  
“...you couldn’t have read _this_ \--”

“Twice.”  
  
Deaton chuckled and waved him off, “You better have a look around yourself then. I’ve lost count.”  
  
Stiles laughed with him and picked up a worn book.

“Now I _know_ you’ve read that one before.”

“It’s my favorite.”

Deaton studied him for a moment before shrugging, “If you love it that much you can have it.”

“S-seriously?”  
  
“Seriously. There aren’t a lot of readers now a days. I know you’ll enjoy it as much as anybody.”

“Oh, wow. Are...are you sure?”

“I am.”

“That you so much! I--I have to get home, but, wow. Thank you!”

Deaton waved him off, letting a small smile grace his lips.

Stiles was a handsome boy. Big eyes, defined features. He was petite while lanky and loud but soft. He had a quirkiness to him that his peers didn’t yet understand, but the old fashioned villagers could admire. He was often teased for this trait and found his solace in books and stories, yet another thing his own generation did not understand. He stayed kind, despite it all and never strayed from himself.

Then there was Jackson Whittemore. Another handsome man who had all genders swooning over him. He was the best hunter, the best looking, the best husband, the strongest, the best...best. He and his right hand man Greenberg teased the other men and women of the village, yet was still looked to as the most eligible bachelor. But...what the people of Beacon Hills couldn’t quite figure out was, while Jackson could wrap up anybody he so chose to, he had his eyes set on Stiles. Stiles who always had his head in the clouds or his nose in a book. Whittemore wouldn’t look at anybody else when Stiles was present, already having his own plan to court and to marry the man. His one setback, however, was that Stiles hardly noticed _him_ and when he did he was repulsed by his manner and ways. Which was another reason Stiles was claimed to be the outcast: the jealousy.

The twins, Ethan and Aiden tripped over themselves for Jackson’s attention, no matter how partial. They hated Stiles. More than anything. And just couldn’t understand why Stiles, after having been proposed to multiple times by Jackson Whittemore remained unmarried. He was seventeen, old enough to start a family.

Due to Jackson’s interest in him, Stiles, while always seen as the outcast, had been come to be known as “strange but special”, now always under the scrutining eye of the villagers. But the boy had no idea, of course. Nose in a book. Head in the clouds.

 

Stiles continued walking through the square, book in hand. His father would be up by now and would need him to do a few chores. Unbeknownst to him, Jackson was weaving his way between crowds of people to get to him. Once he reached him, he snatched the book from Stiles’ hands and flipped through it carelessly.

“Jackson.”

“Stiles,” he smiled, wrapping a heavy arm around the other man’s broad shoulders.

“Can I help you?”

He ignored the question, “Another book, I see.”  
  
“Uh,” he said, reaching for the book, he squinted when he saw the twins watching out their window in the corner of his eye, “yep.”

“It’s kind of weird that you’re always reading. You can’t live your whole life in a book, you know.”

“I don’t.”

“You’re filling your head with nonsense.”

“Maybe you should try reading sometime. Might change your mind.”

“I don’t need these crazy thoughts interfering with my own.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, already having heard this speech a thousand times, “You’re ridiculous.”

“Thank you!”

Anger crossed his face at the ignorance of the older man. Jackson’s arm snaked further around him as he led Stiles back towards the village square. He watched as the twins nearly ran out the door to intercept Jackson. Stiles hated the twins. With something like a burning passion. They had been on his case about not being “normal” since they were kids. They loved to poke fun at his father. His father that...

“Come on. Let’s go to my place and I can show you how much not reading can do for you.”

Familiar with the game, Stiles shrugged his arm off his shoulders, “Maybe some other time.”

“Come on. Only for a few minutes.”  
  
“I can’t,” he said curtly, taking the book back, “I need to go help my father. Good bye.”

As he turned away he heard Aiden snort, “The crazy loon.”  
  
And Ethan agree, “Crazy old man needs all the help he can get.”

Clutching the book to his chest he turned, “Don’t talk about my father that way!”

The twins looked shocked for a moment before rolling their eyes.  
  
“Yeah, don’t talk about John like that,” Jackson scolds.  
  
At this the twins blushed furiously.  
  
“My father’s not crazy. He’s an inventor.”

At this the twins cracked into a fit of giggles. Stiles clenched his jaw and walked angrily back towards home, ignoring Jackson’s calls of his name.

  


He arrived home to see smoke coming filling the house. He opened a window and made his way down to the basement. It looks like his father had started early. John Stilinski was an inventor (kind of). He had good ideas, but just had another way of thinking and doing things. This had the townspeople flagging him as crazy instead of brilliant. And one day, Stiles was sure, they would eat their words.

“Dad?” He called, swatting the smoke around him, “Where are you?”

He heard muttering from one part of the room and followed it, “...this pile of junk and...”

“You always say that,” Stiles grinned, the smoke finally clearing out to reveal his father fiddling with a control panel.

“There you are. You went to the village?”  
  
“Yea. Deaton gave me a book. To keep.”  
  
“Well that’s very nice of him. Did you thank him?”  
  
Stiles scoffed, “Of course I did, Dad.”

“Good.”  
  
“How’s...this going?”

“It’s not. I’ll never get it working.”

“Yes you will. You always do.”

John grunted and turned to inspect the...well Stiles couldn’t quite tell what it was yet.

“Trust me. You’ll figure it out and win first prize tomorrow.”

“Hmm.”  
  
“You’ll be a famous inventor one day.”  
  
“You think we can do that?”

“Absolutely.”

He paused and then grinned, “Well? What are we waiting for then? Hand me that thing!”

After a few moments, Stiles fidgeted.

“What is it?”  
  
“Do you...do you think I’m weird?”

“In the best way. Why?”  
  
“It’s nothing. There’s no one I can really talk to here. No friends, really.”

“You’re just...you’re special Stiles. What about that Whittemore character? He seems to like you a lot. People seem to like him a lot.”

Stiles snorted, “Sure. I’m not even sure if he can read.

“I wouldn’t worry about it too much, honey. This invention is going to be the start of a new life for us. When I win first prize and they give me the money, we’ll move closer to the castle and you’ll make a ton of new friends.”

He reached over and pulled a red lever as he spoke, by the loud noise cut him off. The machine ticked and rattled and finally the axe swung down and split the piece of would that had been waiting in half.

There was second of stunned silence before Stiles grinned, “It works Dad, oh my God!”

He gasped at it before running up the stairs.

“Get the horse ready Stiles. I’m going to win that fair!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> midnightcas.tumblr.com/ask

**Author's Note:**

> I live off of comments. Please feed me.
> 
> www.midnightcas.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
